Romira and the Host Club
by Cornelisse Linda-chan
Summary: Mimiji Romira starts at Ouran High. She's a girl that recently decided to do things her way and moved to an apartment to be away from her parents. When she meets the members of the Host Club, she hopes to be able to befriend more people and have fun.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Mimiji Romira, I'm

I do not own Ouran High Host Club. I only own Romira .

My name is Mimiji Romira, today will be my first year at Ouran High. I'm not rich unlike most of the students there, but I have more than enough money to buy the things I need including my study.

I brush my brown hair that reaches my shoulder. When I'm done I walk towards my bag to pick it up. I'm just locking the door when I hear a girl asking where I'm headed. I turn around and notice that she must be talking to me.

"I'm going to Ouran High. And you?"

"Me too. Hey, why don't we walk together?"

"Sure ...?"

"Oh, my name is Fujioka Haruhi."

"My name is Momiji Romira." We talk about a lot of things, like how lucky we are we could study in such a high classed school.

I'm not in the same class as Fujioka-chan, but I don't mind. After the classes are over I hear someone playing music. I listen and follow the sound. When I enter the room I see a girl playing. She looks up and runs of. I look at the piano she was playing. I haven't played piano in a while, so I sit down and begin to play. I hear the door opening and closing a couple of times, but I don't look up. When I'm finished I get applauded. I look up and see Fujioka-chan and some guys.

"Who are you?"

"That's what we wanted to ask you."

"Fine, I get it. My name is Mimiji Romira."

"Romira-chan, you're awsome."

"Thanks. So what are your names?"

"I'm Suoh Tamaki." The long blonde haired guy says.

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but they call me Hunny." It's a small boy with blonde hair.

"Ohtori Kyouya." Says the black haired and glasses wearing guy.

"Morinozuka Takashi." So he's a black haired guy without glasses. Okay with me.

"These two are Hitachiin Kaoru and Hitachiin Hikaru."

"Thanks for telling me Fujioka-"

"Fujioka-kun. Do you know her?"

"Yes, I met her this morning on my way to school."

"Why don't you come with us to the Host Club?"

"Why would I want to go there?"

"Because it's awsome."

"Sorry, Mitsukune-kun. I have a lot to do at home and I'm also looking for a club to join."

"To bad there isn't a music club."

After hearing that I get my stuff and walk home as fast as I can.

Finaly home. I pack my books for tomorow and then I make myself dinner. I'm living on my own since my mother and father work a lot. When I was still home I couldn't sleep until they returned. I knew after a while that it couldn't go on like that. It would effect my study and my life after a while. I moved in during summerbreak and I still have a to unpack boxes and stuff. I will do that during the weekends and other days I'm free from school. I turn down the gas and put my dinner on a plate. I just put my plate on the table when I hear the bell ringing.

"Coming!"

I open the door and see the boys from before and standing behind them is Fujioka-chan.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?"

"Come in." I mumble as I still have no clue as to what's going on.

"Thanks, we will."

"Why is there only one plate?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Are you living here alone?"

"Maybe."

"Could we join you for dinner?"

"Sure. I'll start now." What have I gotten myself into and why did they want to know so much. It's my life and I'm the only one who cared about me all this time. Why would it be different now?

"Smells nice. Right Lord?"

"Sure does."

I put some of it on each plate and serve it to them.

"Itadakimasu!"

While eating I hear some of them say it's really good. If they could see me now...

The bell rings again, so I walk to the door. I open the door and see my parents standing there. They look angry.

"Why are you eating dinner with only guys!"

"Mom,"

"She's right, that's not how we raised you!"

"Dad,"

"You're coming home with us now!"

"Listen to me!"

My parents keep quiet, that's good for me. Now I can explain it.

"They came over just now, when I was planning to eat alone. I left the house because the two of you aren't home most of time. I don't want you to come home early and then go here because you mis me. I prefer to stay here anyway, because I don't have to stay up and wait for you to come home." The guys come to the door to see what's wrong. My parents just start crying when the guys stand next to me.

"I'm not coming home anyway."

That's when my parents turn around and leave.

Hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter and hopefully to your wishes. And again I have to say it. I do not own Ouran High Host Club only own Romira and family. Enjoy.

* * *

I went to bed really late, so when I wake up I feel exhausted. The Hitachiin brothers would walk me and Fujioka-chan to school. Probably to tease Suoh-kun. When I hear the bell I walk to the door. I don't see Fujioka-chan, does this mean they pick me up first? They tell me that Fujioka-chan has already left, so it will be the three of us walking to school. While walking they keep on asking me to come and take a look at their club and I keep turning them down.

"Why don't you want to come? It will be fun."

"Really? I don't think it would do me any good."

"It will. Please." I get a feeling it won't be easy to keep telling them down. For some reason they even showed me how they amused their cosumors. I smiled. Maybe I should go. My parents are against stuff like that, but it made me laugh so much.

After class ended I saw Fujioka-chan and the Hitachiin brothers.

"Hey, are you coming today?"

"I'm sorry, but I still have to unpack my stuff en decorate my place. So I can't come, but I'll come when I'm done."

"Sure, if you prefer to unpack and decorate we won't stop you."

"Thanks Fujioka-kun." She nods as I leave.

When I'm outside the school I see the others. It looks as if there are no club activities for them today.

"Want to play hide-and-seek with us?" Hunny-kun asks.

"I'm sorry but I have a lot to do at my place."

"Can we help?"

"I can't ask that of you. Just go and have fun okay." I walk home with their eyes looking at my back.

First I have to unpack my clothes and accessories. After I putted my clothes in the closet and my accessories on top of it, I start looking for the box with my cd's and photos. I finaly find them in the same box as my dvd's. I take them out and put them in a drawer in my desk. I look at my clock. Time to eat and then I'll go to work. I'm working in a market, so I can stay at school and pay for my place.

After eating I wash the dishes, so that I don't have to do anything when I'm back.

"Wew, finaly done for the most part. Just a few more boxes left." I hear the bell, again. I almost feel important. I open the door and see the neighbours.

"Excuse me, but I really don't have time to stay. I have to go to work now." They seem to understand and leave the door. I take my keys and leave for work.

"Hello Mimiji-chan."

"Hello sir. How can I help you?"

"Just looking up and see the person you're talking to would be fine."

I look up from filling the lower part of the fridge. "Oh, Kaoru-kun."

"How did you know?"

"You're behaviour is a bit different from Hikaru-kun's."

"I'm glad he can't hear you."

"Why are you here?"

"Because Haruhi-kun went shopping. I'd better head back."

"Sure. Bye."

He doesn't look around when he leaves. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

I'm done working now, so I walk home.

"Mimiji-chan. Kaoru told me he talked to you and that you knew his name."

"Yeah, I know his name. Is that a crime?"

"No, but they aren't used to it. So stop telling them apart okay?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yes, if they aren't together it would be okay to tell them apart. Right?"

"No, not jet. You have to get to know them better first."

"Whatever."

I try to walk away from her, but she follows me.

"Can you stop following me?"

"No, not unless I get the answer they want to hear."

"Then you can wait a long time. And so can that stupid Host Club."

Fujioka-kun ran away as fast as she could. I made a mistake again, but I thought it wouldn't be so bad. I feel so stupid.

The next day I unpacked all the boxes that were left undone before. It's great to be free for a couple of days. I don't even have to work today. I work so hard that I take more shifts if it's possible. The bell keeps quiet the whole morning but when noon starts, it just has to ring again. I'm walking to the door again, not able to understand why people keep bothering to come over. I open the door and see the Host Club, wow suprise. The enter my place and take a seat on the sofa. Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun look away from me.

"Why are you here?"

"Because we want to hold a special event with the theme music. We want you to play then."

"Why me?"

"Because we already told you we liked your playing. It would be even better if you could sing."

"No way. I'm not going to sing."

"You have a television?"

"Yes, but I still need to get it connected."

"Allow us."

They got the TV up and running in no time and then Kaoru-kun pulls a playstation2 out of his bag. Hikaru-kun takes it over from Kaoru-kun and together they put everything where it belongs. Then Suoh-kun takes a game and two microphones out of his bag.

"We're going to play singstar, so you'll have to sing."

Damn you all, but they where prepared for me saying no.

We played for a while and have fun in it. They invited themselves and even stayed over, so glad my parents didn't come today. I had to ensure them that I would come and play during the event. All because I was stupid enough to play along with them.

* * *

Well, hope you had fun reading it.

Don't forget to read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Already the third chapter of this story. Please enjoy reading it. I only own Romira and her family.

* * *

When I wake up on monday, I walk to the bathroom. I take a shower, dress myself, brush my hair and eat breakfast. I packed my bag yesterday and put some music sheets in it as well. I walk back to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I walk to the door of my apartment when I hear the bell ringing. I grab my bag and proceed to the door. Today the Host Club's members are going to walk me to school. Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun still aren't talking to me. I look at the ground as we walk to school. None of them is saying anything, because they're affraid I play off. When we reach the schoolgates Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun say they'll wait for me outside my class. They don't look to happy with taking me to the third music room. I nod at them to let them know it's okay with me. The members look at me and I tell them I have to go. I can't stand to be around the Hitachiin-twins, because I like them. I really want to get to know them better, but they seem to be in love with Fujioka-chan.

I couldn't focus during class, so I'm glad when the day is almost over. All I have to do now is play the piano and sing. I see the twins waiting for me. I wish I can escape, but they already notice me.

"Time to come with us."

"I know that."

"Well, that's okay then. I guess."

"Just hurry it up okay. I'm not in the mood for waiting."

"Too bad, 'cause the costumers haven't arrived jet."

They walk me to their club. When I look around I understand why so many girls come here. It's a huge place with a lot of expensive looking tables and chaires. Even the cups, forks, spoons and plates look expensive. The twins see me looking around and make jokes about it. I force myself to smile and I walk to the piano. I start playing and girls are coming in just to watch it. After a few songs I feel like I need to sing away my sadness and my anger. The moment I sing the first words of a song, all the girls stop talking and start listening. When I'm done with the song I get applauded, just like when I first met the Host Club clubmembers. After that the girls come up to me, every now and then, to ask me to play their favorite song.

When the Host Club closes I'm already standing near the schoolgates. They told me to wait for them. I'm tired of waiting for them after 10 minutes or so. Guess I have no choise but to go home. When I walk home I think about how I used to call it 'my place'. I've really changed when I started to go to Ouran High.

After a while I reach my home and get my keys to open the door. When I'm inside I put my keys on a small table. I walk to the kitchen and make myself dinner. I don't want to eat noodles today, so I'm making myself a pizza. While the pizza is in the oven I pack my bag for tomorow. I walk back into the kitchen where my pizza lies in the oven, almost ready to eat it. I sit down and await the moment my pizza is ready. When I hear the sound of the oven I run over and get my ovengloves to get it out. I walk to the table and put some salt on my pizza and start eating it.

I look at the clock, time for work. I put down the plate and get my keys. I close and lock the door behind me and then walk to the market. I'm filling the supplies again. Today none of them came by, so I felt a little more at ease.

At eleven I go home, work is over. I think about today and tomorow. What if they really love her. They're probably angry with me for leaving without telling them anything.

The next day

I just finished my breackfast and I am already dressed, but I don't feel like going to school. I have to make sure they aren't angry at me, but I don't know what to do if they are angry. Well, I don't have much of a choice since I want to know the answer to my question. I have to go. Only then I will know if it bothers them or not. It's also the only way I don't keep thinking about it. So I get my bag and walk to school.

I hope You enjoyed this third chapter. Don't forget to read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

The fourth chapter of this story. I hope you'll like it. Remember I do not own Ouran High Host Club, but I do own Mimiji Romira and her family.

* * *

I arrive at the schoolgates and see the Host Club talking. I gather all my courage and walk to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Mimiji-chan."

"Sorry for going home without telling you. I had to work, so I..."

"So you left without letting us know!"

"Yes. I'm really sorry."

The bell rings so I walk to class.

We have a test today, a test that I trie to learn before the teacher hands it out. He tells us to be quiet, put our books away and get a pen. He hands out the tests and I look at my desk. He gives me the test and I start writing down my name, class and today's date. I look at the test and fill in the answers I know. I'm almost done when I notice the questions aren't that hard. I look at the final question. The hardest question of this test, so I just fill something in. I give the test back to my teacher.

The other classes I have test for us as well. I'm glad all of them go well. And after the final test I walk to the room with the piano. I sit down and start playing it. The Host Club enters again. I can feel their presence in the room, but I keep playing.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I feel at ease when I play the piano or the guitar."

"You play the guitar?"

"Yeah."

"Strange."

"Awsome!"

"Thanks Hunny-kun. Why is it strange Kyouya-kun?"

"There is no record of you playing the guitar."

"I used to play it a lot, but it broke before I moved to the apartment."

"We can buy you one."

"You don't have to do that. I can buy it soon enough."

"We want to give you something for performing at the Host Club. You can't tell us not to give you something in return."

"Plus I want to hear you play the guitar."

Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun look stunned. I walk over to them and look in the same direction. I see Fujioka-chan walking over there. I walk to the same place to see what's going on. I look at the face of a girl I recognise as my younger sister Somira. She brought our older sister too. Tomira doesn't look a bit happy at all.

"Why did you leave us?"

"I left because there was hardly anyone home. Please understand Somira-chan, Tomira-chan."

"Who are they?"

"They are my sisters. Tomira-chan, Somira-chan I like you to meet the Host Club."

My sisters left me alone to find out more about the boys and Fujioka-chan. I sit down again and start thinking about how I should make them leave.

"Well, fun as it is. We have to go now. Bye!"

"Bye!"

"See you later sis."

"We'll see about that."

My sisters leave and the Host Club keeps asking me about their interests, age and other stuff. I tell them that they have to figure it out on their own.

The next day

I walk to school thinking about yesterday. They always show up when I least expect it. My parents put them in an orphange, because they don't have a lot of money. Same goes for back then, they always have problems with money. My mother is pregnant, so we know we have to take care of the baby in the end. I walk through the schoolgates of Ouran High.

"Hey Romira! We got you a guitar!"

"Wow! Thanks guys."

"Don't sweat it. Just play a little."

I take the guitar from them and start playing. The guys seem to enjoy it.

"You're good."

"Thanks."

The bell rings and I put the guitar in a bag. I walk to class and think about the years I played my first guitar. I still love playing the guitar more than playing the piano.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this fourth chapter.

Don't forget to Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

The fifth chapter of Romira and the Host Club. I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

I walk to my seat in class. We get a list with all the grades we got for the yesterday's tests. I take a look at it. I have good grades, although one of those grades is a bad one. I'll have to do that test over today. The others are free until lunch is over. I walk to the teacher and tell him I need to do the test again. He gives me a paper and tells me to write the answers to the questions on the blackboard. I walk to a seat and write down my name, class and the questions on the blackboard. I look at the questions and fill in all the answers. I take another look before I go to the teacher to hand it in. After handing it in I walk outside.

"Hey, Mimiji-chan!"

"Hey, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun."

"How did the tests go?"

"They went well. How about you? Did you do the tests well?"

"Yes, they did. Only high grades."

"Do you have anything to do after school, Mimiji-"

"Please call me Romira. You guys know me, plus I think of you as friends. And I have nothing to do after school, so I'm free."

"Would it be okay for us to go over to your place?"

"Sure. It's much more fun when you guys come over there, instead of me being there alone."

The other members of the Host Club joined us.

"We can come too, right?"

"Sure Hunny-kun."

"Thanks for allowing us to come over."

"It's lonely on my own, so I can use the company every now and then."

"Why don't you stay over at someone's place?"

"Because I'm sure I would be a bother to anyone."

"That's not true. How about I stay over at your place then? After all, we're neighbours."

"Sure Fujioka-kun."

"Just call me Haruhi-kun."

"Okay, Haruhi-kun."

"Then we'll walk to your place together after school."

The bell rings and we split up. I walk to my class with a smile on my face. The teacher comes to me and tells me that I passed the test. I thank him and walk to my seat.

The bell rings after what I think of as way to late. I walk to the schoolgate where I find the Host Club waiting for me.

"Romira-chan!"

"Hey guys."

"Let's go!"

I smile as I watch Hunny-kun jump around in front of us.

"Is something wrong Romira-chan?"

"No, not at all Takashi-kun."

"You can call me Mori if you want."

"Okay Mori-kun."

"I heard you can tell Kaoru-kun and Hikaru-kun apart. Is that true?"

"That's true, but they don't like it. So I wont do it again."

"It's okay, we don't mind."

"Thanks Kaoru-kun."

"Looks like you two found a new friend."

"Looks like it tono."

"Looks like they like you as well Tamaki-kun."

"Not as much as you. They wanted to go to your place again and told us to come as well."

"And you want to be together with Haruhi-kun tono."

I turn my head away from all of them, trying to hide that I blush like crazy. Hunny-kun walks slower and is now almost walking next to me. The only place I thought I could look at without showing them my face.

"Are you feeling well?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Why's your face red?"

If it wasn't red enough than now it surely is.

"It's nothing."

We reach my apartment and I open the door. I let them go in first and then I walk in and close the door. The boys and Haruhi-chan have stopped and look at the chairs and coach. I look in the same direction.

"Welcome home Romira."

"What are you doing here?"

"We've come to take a look at your place. It's worse than we thought."

"Thanks for your opinion, but I will stay here no matter what you think of it."

"That is not how you should talk to your sisters Romira!"

"Then you shouldn't have come all together."

They walk to the door without saying anything. I always stay cool, but this time I am really cold to them. I look at the clock and deside that it's time to make dinner. The boys and Haruhi-chan are enjoying themselves playing games on the playstation.

"Dinner's ready!"

They walk to the kitchen and sit down. The plates are already full, so all I have to do is sit down and eat. I'm sitting between Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun. It's almost as if they planned it. While eating we talk about school and every now and then one of them makes a joke. I realize that I never had this much fun before.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. ´Tono means my or our lord. Dont forget to read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

A new chapter and I still have to figure out what I'm going to do from this point on. Well anyways, I hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

I wake up still remembering the fun I had last night. I walk to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. Maybe I should invite them over every once in a while. I walk outside and head to the store. I buy some food and drinks before heading back home. I walk back and think about what they said. _Could it really be that the twins like me? _I open the door and then close it behind me. I walk to the kitchen and put the food and drinks away. I look at the clock, just a little longer until I have to go to school again. I sit down, but I have to get up before I thought I would because the doorbell rings. I open the door and look at two smiling faces. I smile back at them.

"Hey, you're okay with us picking you up right?"

"Yes, I'm fine with it Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun."

"Let's go then."

"Sure."

I grab my bag and lock the door.

On the way to school I just nod or shake my head, it's really awkward to walk like this. I guess I just don't know what to do in a situation such as this.

"Hey, you haven't said anything back at all. Are you really okay?" Kaoru asks me.

"I'm fine, really. I just. I guess I'm not good expressing myself." I reply smiling.

"Well, if that's all."

"Hikaru!"

"I meant it's not something she can't talk to us about." He looks so shy all of a sudden.

"Hikaru, you okay?"

"Yes. And, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, sorry to make you worry."

"No, it's my fault really. I should've just said what's on my mind, it would've made things easier for all of us.

* * *

We reach school and now all we can do is study.

* * *

Well, this'll be it for a while. Maybe I'll end this fanfic with this chapter, or maybe not. In any case... please keep reading and reviewing!


End file.
